1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a liquid cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus is generally known as an example of a liquid-jet recording type image forming apparatus having a recording head formed of a liquid-jet head (liquid-drop jet head), such as a printer, a facsimile machine, or a plotter, or a combination of these functions.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-014437 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”), for example, discloses a liquid cartridge for use in such an image forming apparatus.
Similarly, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-347687 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 2”), for example, discloses a liquid cartridge for use in such an image forming apparatus. The liquid cartridge includes a snap-fit part formed between a side surface of the first ink cartridge and a side surface of the second ink cartridge; and an inlet part having respective inlet holes into which a projection formed on the front end of the first cartridge and a projection formed on the second cartridge are inserted.